I'm Busy
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Heimdall noticed that Loki had a lot of work one night, so he takes him to see fireworks.  The simple meeting turns into something more when Heimdall exposes his feelings to Loki by accident, knowing they'd never be returned.  He was horribly wrong.


Title: I'm busy

Pairing: Loki x Heimu

Disclaimer: The series of Matantei Loki and the characters aren't mine, no sir.

Rating: K

Author's notes: Okay…so…um…my classes want lots of work from me, but that won't stop me from cranking out fanfictions. Love these two, so I'll be cranking out fanfictions for them and…

Lloyd x Colette (Tales of Symphonia)

Emil x Marta (Tales of Symphonia 2)

Himeko x Chikane (Kannazuki no Miko)

Sanae x Akio (Clannad)

Tales of Symphonia Rocky Horror Picture Show Parody.

Alois x Claude / Ciel x Sebastian – Kuroshitsuji

Shirley x Lelouch x Suzaku – Code Geass

Maguri x Maora – Gentleman's Alliance Cross

…anything after that is pure luck. I'm already swamped (looks over at school paper and forty AP notecards and AP essay)…because of that. Ugh. So please enjoy…and I'll be updating ACM soon as well, maybe next weekend! :D

-START-

"Heimdall….Heimdall…Heimdall…" Loki whined, the name getting louder and louder as it left his lips. Heimdall turned and looked towards the little boy, hugging the bulky coat he wore over his petite shoulders. "Can we go! I'm freezing…and I have work to do," he complained loudly. The purple haired god nodded and pulled some strands of hair from the front of his face.

"Wait just a little longer," the watchman yelled back, gesturing from Loki to come closer. "Do you really want to get back to work that badly," Heimdall asked curiously, cocking his head. Loki grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind…after all, I do have loads of work," he said. Heimdall had learned this a few hours ago, back when he first asked Loki to come see fireworks with him. He had walked into the office to see the little boy taking paper after paper from his butler's arms, scribbling his signature in a large manly flourish, then tossing it to the other side of the desk. Yamino had merely smiled at him wearily as he entered the room. Seconds later, he asked the fated question.

"_Loki…there's fireworks tonight…and as payback for you taking my eye, you should come see them with me. So?" This statement (command, actually) was met with obvious rage._

"_Are you stupid…I have too much to do. Ask Freyr, I'm sure he'd love to take you," the auburn haired boy said quickly, not taking his eyes away from the work before him. Heimdall watched as the boy's arms moved deftly across the desk back and forth. It was obvious that he'd been doing the mundane task for hours, and fresh air couldn't hurt._

"_No…I'm not leaving until you agree."_

"_I owe you nothing," the trickster shouted, actually looking up this time. "Besides, I'm exhausted. As soon as I'm finished, I'm going to bed…oh, and I didn't take your eye," he added in lastly. "I've told you that a million times." Heimdall had been gradually walking closer to the desk while staring at all the paintings in the study mindlessly._

"_Are you even listening!"_

"_Yes…" Heimdall muttered. Loki gave in when he saw his nemesis start to sit down on the red and yellow striped couch. He grabbed his navy cloak from a coat rack in the corner of the room and swung it across his collar. He pulled the sides down briskly so the bow he wore flowed seamlessly over the seams. "Fine…I'll go with you."_

"You've been so cranky all day," the watchman said as Loki slowly stepped towards him and pressed his palms to the watchman's. "It's usually the other way around…" Heimdall said, voice low breath condensing in the cooling night air. The green-eyed god looked up and swiveled his head from side to side to protest.  
"I've been busy…that's why. Why is god's name are you so happy," he interrogated briefly, squeezing Heimdall's hands tightly as a frozen blast of air turned the smaller boy a pale shade of pink. Heimdall smirked and unconsciously stepped closer to him, their chest touching slightly. "And how the hell did we get so close?"

Heimdall turned bright pink, realizing the two were holding hands and were pressed together like two children during a raging storm. "Wh…what?"

Loki looked at him askance and raised a brow. With his head turned towards the violent bursts of light in the sky, he stepped back and sat on the ground. "I asked you why we were so close…"

"It's cold, moron," Heimdall admitted, embarrassed that Loki had caught him off guard. Heimdall, for once, had wanted to be in control of the situation. Ever since he's realized he'd loved the Loki, he'd wanted to retrieve a different kind of revenge. This kind was sweeter and infinitely more kind, and it consisted of him admitting his feelings first. Of course, Loki had always been the type to immediately express his love for something (even if it was about as false as the diamonds on modern women's' jewelry). Loki had made it very clear that he didn't have any form of interest in Heimdall, but the watchman didn't care. He wanted to get the feeling off his chest, even if it made Loki feel awkward. After making him suffer in silence for so long, it was the least he could do to help himself. Red orbs focused on Laufiyarson as he knelt down beside him, fireworks starting to boom louder and louder in the sky

"_**He can't hear me…the fireworks are too loud," **_he noted, watching the rainbow blasts rattle the trees and the smoke turn the navy sky a murky black. _**"Maybe I'll just try saying it a few times…" **_he considered. He glanced over to make sure Loki was completely distracted ans began repeating those three words over and over softly. They were fleeting, but if the noise stopped for even one second, the phrase was clear as crystal to anyone even remotely close to the two gods. He gripped his fists together and drew in a long breath.

"_**I love you…I love you…I love you…"**_he said over and over, eyes shut in thought. The fireworks kept blasting apart the stars in the sky, sending their own colorful flares rocketing across the universe. Finally, when the last rocket was set to go off, there was a delay and the whole crowd fell under a complete hush in anticipation.

"I love you."

Heimdall blinked. He looked up and saw the whole sky was dark without a single flicker of life. The whole area had fallen silent, and when he'd said those words, it was certain Loki had heard them. The finale began seconds later, and as the first boom rang through the night, the watchman looked over to see Loki watching him intently, green eyes glowing. His face was tinted a light pink under the light show above them. Humiliated, Heimdall hurriedly turned away and remained silent the rest of the time, fists clenched tightly.

The show had ended a few seconds later, and that was the same time the red-eyed god had awoken from his daydream. Heimdall shot up from his spot on the ground and looked over in the trickster's direction. Loki was getting up slowly and inelegantly, like he'd just woken from a long dream as well. "L…Loki…?"

"…"

"…I do. It's…it's true," he confirmed. Loki had straightened his posture to look at the boy, but Heimdall had turned and started walking away from the younger god. "I just wanted to tell you…I…I desire nothing in return."

Was this true? Of course not.

Heimdall knew nothing could be done at this point. He had wanted to confess, but he hadn't been ready to. That was plainly obvious, but he had no need to be ashamed. After all, it was true.

"Heimdall," a softer voice called from behind him. "Heimdall…that was so cute!" Heimdall, who had been expecting rejection, froze at those words. As if the sentence wasn't sweet enough, the tone of the trickster's voice could have given him cavities.  
"What…?"

Loki trotted over to him and seized his hand, holding it close between his own. "You wanted to make me feel better…so you confessed you love? That's so sweet…I was afraid I was going to have to seduce you," the god laughed, causing the watchman to blush.

"WHAT?"

"I love you too, Heimdall…" Loki cooed, slowly lifting his head so that their lips would touch. He felt Loki lean in slowly and, just before their mouths connected, Heimdall shoved the god back gently; just enough to rock him back on his heels. Astounded, Loki pouted and said in a whiny voice, "Wait…we just confessed, and we can't even kiss? What kind of relationship is that?" Heimdall had to laugh at his childish attitude, but returned to being remotely serious a few moments later.

"Actually, I'm going to be the one to kiss you," Heimdall said. Loki blinked and smiled a little, like the sentence was a joke. "No, you've always been the one kissing people. If that's true…you've never **been kissed**, you've just **done the kissing**," he theorized. Loki rolled his lush green eyes towards the sky and nodded, playing along.

"Yes, that's true," he remarked, crossing his arms curtly. "So **you're** going to kiss **me**?" Heimdall smiled in affirmation. Loki scoffed and flipped his hair flirtatiously. He flashed the older god a smirk and mouth out, "Alright, let's see." He stood completely still and closed his eyes completely. He stood and waited for Heimdall to take action patiently, like the purple haired god was supposed to practice on him. Heimdall reached out and tucked one arm around Loki's waist and then put his right hand on the back of Loki's head, ruffling his green hair. Loki opened his eyes as Heimdall pulled their waists together and pulled his face just so that it was centimeters away from his own. Loki actually felt himself turn pink at the action. After all, Heimdall (in just a few seconds) had positioned Loki so that he felt like he was on bottom, something Loki had never felt before.

He blushed and looked away. "That's…actually very good…" he whispered. Heimdall smirked and leaned in closer so that their lips barely rubbed together. They weren't kissing, but their lips merely brushed against each other so that Heimdall could tease the trickster.

"And now," he asked in a low voice, almost inaudible.

Beet red, the green-eyed god only nodded, eyes closed and body twitching. "That's very good, Heimdall…" he tried to say when he was cut off by the actual kiss. With his right hand placed against the back of Loki's head, he had pulled the red-haired god into a rough kiss. Loki tried to kiss back, by reflex, but Heimdall pulled his mouth away.

"Don't kiss back."

"But…" Loki protested, gasping.

"Just let me…" Heimdall said, sliding smoothly back into position and kissing his love again. Loki moaned deeply as Heimdall took complete control over him. Loki, totally powerless, tightened his grip on Heimdall's shoulders and let the erotic sensation extend to all the nerves in his body.

"You're…not terrible at this…" Loki fibbed, aroused beyond measurable bounds.

Heimdall pushed Loki on the ground and kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away. "There," he said, rubbing his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He sat up quickly and helped the god up. "That's all I wanted to do." The trickster followed suit and tried to hide his blush by not making eye-contact with the older god.  
"I confessed to you, dominated you, and kissed you," Heimdall said triumphantly. "You sounded like you really enjoyed it," he commented on Loki's moaning, which made Loki bristle like an angry cat.

"You…"

"I'd go back to Enjaku with you…but you said you were busy," Heimdall muttered. Loki came up on him and stood beside his lover. Heimdall took his hand and pulled him into another embrace. He lifted the trickster's jawbone with his thumb and asked, "Do you think you could make time for me?"

Loki blushed and smiled, his sour attitude completely gone. "I suppose I have no choice, right?"

-END-

Whoo~~~~~~~~~~~~please enjoy this little one-shot. :D

If you excuse me, Loki x Heimu fans, I will now watch Ghost Adventures. 


End file.
